The present invention relates to a stator including a cylindrical stator core having a plurality of slots that are provided at predetermined intervals in a circumferential direction, and are open toward an inner peripheral surface of the stator core, and a coil that has a coil end portion protruding from an axial end of the stator core.
As a method for cooling a coil end portion that protrudes from an axial end of a stator core, a technique is known in which a coil end portion is cooled by blowing a cooling medium from above to an outer peripheral surface of the coil end portion (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H08-130856). In the structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H08-130856, oil as a cooling medium, which is discharged from an oil pump, is supplied to a chamber provided above the coil end portion, and the oil is blown from a nozzle that is formed in the bottom of the chamber toward the coil end portion. Then, the coolant blown to the coil end portion cools the coil end portion by heat exchange with the coil end portion in a path through which the coolant flows until the coolant falls from the coil end portion.